Guys Like Potter
by timeishealing
Summary: "She's not worth it." He nodded slowly, looking up to his professor. "Was Potter's mother?" With those words, he left the room, his robes flowing behind him. one-sided DHr, implied HHr.


Severus Snape sat at his desk, hands curled around a Potions book and his cold harsh black eyes stared at the pages but no words were getting to his brain. For some reason, he had a deep feeling of concern about his students. With war looming over everyone's heads, the decision of light versus evil was shoving in everyone's faces and stressing over it was getting to them all.

Lowering the book just a couple of inches, he stared at the silent classroom, eyes going over each and every student. Blaise Zabini's usual stone cold face was locked in a suspicious expresson, one of his eyebrows raised at his DADA partner, Draco Malfoy. Severus stared in pity at said boy, his skin paler than usual and the bags under his eyes telling a thousand tales of crying himself to sleep as he scribbled mindlessly on his paper, thoughts clearly on a cabinet in a room that will change everything.

The black-haired man tore his eyes away from the two popular Slytherin boys and looked at Harry Potter, hate flowing in his veins as the teenage boy's black messy hair seemed to tease him and his green eyes doing the opposite, grief threatening to overtake his facial features. Ron Weasley sat next to him, his blue eyes set on a somewhat slutty girl in front of them. The last in the Golden Trio, the one sitting across from Draco Malfoy, was Hermione Granger, whose all-knowing brown eyes were set on the hero next to her, worry shining through the chestnut color.

The strange thing was that while Severus had a reason(no matter what how bad they were) for disliking most of his students, he was clueless about his disdain for the genius brunette. Potter was the spitting image of his father and the last trace of Lily he had, taunting him every single day for 6 years. Weasley was an idiot boy who seemed to cruise through life, not caring about anything important except girls and Qudditch. Longbottom was a bumbling moron whose face also teased him, showing that Lily could've survived. Granger, however.. He didn't know how he constantly had the urge to scream at her, to tell her to keep her ungodly mouth shut for eternity.

_Maybe_, his nearly mute conscience suddenly said to him, _she's just like Lily and it kills you that she's in love with Potter. _

Looking back up from his book, the teacher narrowed his suddenly angry eyes at the curly haired girl's hands which were clasped in her best friend's, her thumb running over a scar the boy had from last year. They were gazing softly at each other and he could tell that they cared for each other, more strongly than they both did for the ginger next to them. Rage erupted in his chest and he resisted the urge to give them both a month of detention, choosing only to shout at them.

"Granger, Potter," He snapped, setting his book down on his desk. The whole class turned their gazes on them and the brunette blushed, pulling her hand away from Harry's, putting them in her lap. "No disgusting displays of affection in my classroom. Five points each." Some Slytherins sniggered but when Severus gazed at Draco Malfoy who he expected to be smirking and milking in the fact that they lost points for their House, what he saw instead shocked him greatly.

Draco Malfoy was jealous. His gray eyes were narrowed into slints and even from several feet away, the boy's godfather could feel the hatred and jealousy rolling off the boy. Draco's hands were clenched into fists, his quill quivering from the uncontrolled magic rising in the air around him.

Blaise seemed to notice this too and had also realized the reason for his rage. The Italian boy's eyes softened ever so slightly and he looked back down at his parchment, shaking his head.

It all made sense to the middle-aged man at that moment. Why he despised Miss Granger, why he felt so uncomfortable when the Slytherin boy would bully her, why he always felt a sense of familarity at all this. Draco has assigned himself to the same doomed fate he himself had.

They pined for a lioness that would never look twice at each other and would always blindly love a Potter, one who didn't deserve her.

"Class is dismissed," He murmured and watched as Hermione packed up neatly and waited for Harry, her shoulder getting pushed by her enemy of 6 years.

He sneered at her, obviously fake, and smirked. "You and Pothead dating now? How cute," He said to her, controlling his jealousy surprisingly well for his age and well-known short temper. She rolled her chocolate brown at him and scoffed, adjusting her bag.

"Cuter than you and Pugface." Her retort seemed to slap him in the face, her not denying their relationship. Severus frowned at the tears glistening in the boy's eyes. He seemed to realize how out of reach she was to him in that moment.

"Whatever," He mumbled back, looking away. Harry had finally finished packing up and moved in between the two, glaring menacingly at the other boy.

"Shove off, git." Then he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the classroom, leaving Draco alone with his godfather.

Their eyes met and Severus swallowed thickly, looking at his wooden desk. "You'll be late, Mister Malfoy," With a pause, he looked straight at the stressed young boy, his words sounding strained. "It's best to forget about her."

Draco didn't seem to hear him, staring at the floor beneath him.

"She's not worth it."

He nodded slowly, looking up to his professor. "Was Potter's mother?" With those words, he left the room, his robes flowing behind him. Severus sat stunned at his desk, watching the spot his godson used to be standing at. It wasn't as though the boy was making fun of his infatuation for the dead woman, no, the bitterness he felt himself was more of defeat in the child he was supposed to be helping out.

She was. For some strange reason he'll never know, she was.

Maybe Miss Granger was as well.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_  
><em>The sun for sorrow will not show his head.<em>  
><em>Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;<em>  
><em>Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:<em>  
><em>For never was a story of more woe<em>  
><em>Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.<em>


End file.
